Jessie Longside
Jessie Longside (ジェシー ロングシド jeshii rongushido): is the younger sister of S Class wizard Atom Longside she is apart of Warrior Angel Guild but never officially joined so she doesn't have a guild mark. Due to her brother's over protectiveness she was unable to learn any magic, so she lives at the inn in the city with her brother. she sometime hangs around the guild to talk to everyone and help out as much as she can. Appearance Jessie appears as a small girl with short light brown hair with long bangs that curves to the left. she has big, dark blue eyes and soft sensitive skin. She appears as a fragile young girl. She thought of as an adorable little girl by everyone in the guild and everyone is devoted to protect her should something bad happen. her clothes are constantly changing keeping yup with the fashion styles but she always have a golden ribbon on her shirts under the neck area. Her first appearance she wore was a pink sweater with a turtleneck with the golden ribbon under it and a purple skirt. she wears long socks with regular sandals. Personality Jessie is a kindhearted and helpful girl. She is always nice to everyone she meets despite the condition she's in and is always positive no mater what, she always puts other before herself no matter what. She likes doing chores around the Inn and help out at the guild hall as much as she can. She hates to be a bother to everyone around her and only worries about them. Whenever someone is hurt she helps Alana Merle take care of them and help them make them feel comfortable. To everyone in the guild she is the cutest and sweetest girl they have ever known and if anything bad were to happen her safety is there number one priority. Which she hates cause she doesnt want anyone getting hurt for her sake. She loves watching the guild members in battle and gets worried if their on the verge of losing but is happy when they win She views everyone in the guild as her friends and looks up to all the strong female members as her role models. She is close friends with Hino Sontara and Kana Hime and like everyone in the guild she likes to joke around about how cute of a couple they would be which saddens Hino and makes Kana yell at her. Jessie is unaware of Hino's crush on her and is confused about why he's nervous around her. Jessie loves her brother above all else and feels sorry for all the trouble she put him through. She cares about her brother and respects his wishes of her never having anything to with magic powers. When she watches her brother fight she gets terrified of the hits he takes but is exceptionally proud of his victories History For as a long as she could remember Jessie has always been on run. XXXXXXXXXX'''Not much is known about her past except when she was 6 she was some how effected by a magic virus and became very sick, her brother Atom Longside was carrying her on his back, they were both covered in dirt and scratches and had ragged clothes on. They were wondering the landscape to try and find a near by city to get help. It wasn't long until they stumbled into Deltra City and immediately Atom search for a hospital or a doctor, however he couldn't find one so he began to ask around. One of the citizens told him of the wizard guild Warrior Angel that looks after the city not far out of the east side of the city. Atom ran to the wizard guild hoping someone there could heal her. Her condition began to get worse. Atom finally made it to the wizard guild and asked if anyone could heal his sister. The guild master Tristan Scalibur walked in to see if he can do anything to help. He tried all can to help but was unable to eliminate the magic virus, all he could do was holt it with his '''Restoration Magic, he need a true medic so he sent word for Alana Merle a medical wizard to come a do what she can. Luckily with Tristan halting the virus she isn't in immediate danger as they wait for Alana to come but its still a bad situation for as long as the virus remains in her body. Alana finally arrived and immediately went to taking care of her. Although it took awhile but with the combined efforts of Tristan and Alana they were able to eliminate the virus and she began to feel a lot better. Both Jessie and Atom were very grateful for the help, Jessie was amazed of how awesome Alana was. She asked Atom if they could stay with the guild. After much thought Atom eventually decided they cannot stay and left the guild after Jessie was fully recovered.XXXXXXXXXX Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Warrior Angel Guild Category:Non-Mage Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters